romaniawikiaorg-20200215-history
Aromâni
Aromânii (numiţi de istoriografia românească macedoromâni, exonim: vlahi, în aromână ei îşi spun armâni sau rămăni, albanezii îi numesc uneori remeri) sunt un popor romanic din nordul şi centrul Greciei, Macedonia, Albania, România şi Bulgaria. Numărul lor este estimat la aproximativ o sută de mii. Limba lor maternă e o limbă romanică numită aromână considerată de lingvişti ca fiind unul din cele patru dialecte ale limbii române. Nume Vlahi a fost un termen folosit în evul mediu timpuriu ca un exonim de origine germanică (walh, mai târziu welsh) pentru toate popoarele romanice (şi chiar unele celtice: Wales), inclusiv pentru populaţiile romanice din răsăritul Europei şi din Balcani, dar, în zilele noastre, este folosit în mod normal (în special de către greci) numai pentru aromâni, românii fiind numiţi vlahi sau valahi numai în context istoric sau ca termen vag derogativ sau dacă este vorba de românii timoceni, care vorbesc de asemeni dialectul dacoromân şi anume un grai apropiat de cel din Mehedinţi. Vezi de asemenea: Etimologia cuvântului vlah. Numele de tsintsari (ţinţari) este dat aromânilor în special de sârbi sau maghiari (cincárok). Lexicograful sârb Vuk Stefanović Karadžić explică acest nume prin faptul că sunetele ce şi ci din limba latină aromânii le rostesc tse, tsi. Karadžić a avansat şi ipoteza că tsintsari vine de la tsintsi (în româneşte cinci), dar Theodor Capidan afirmă că folosirea relativ rară a cuvântului cinci nu poate explica acest nume, şi că el poate fi atribuit mai degrabă frecvenţei mari a sunetelor tse, tsi în aromână în propoziţii precum „Tsi fatsi?” („Ce faci?”). Un nume mai vechi, cu tentă peiorativă, este cel dat de greci: kutsovlahi (Κουτσόβλαχος Kutsovlahos, adică „vlah şchiop”), folosit în contrast cu numele de mavrovlahi, dat românilor din nordul Dunării. (Mavrovlahi sau morlaci reprezintă un alt grup românesc balcanic, migrat spre coasta Dalmaţiei. Resturi de populaţie morlacă sunt astăzi practic complet asimilate în populaţia croată.) O parte din turci şi din albanezi îi numesc pe aromâni čoban („ciobani”) din cauza ocupaţiei principale tradiţionale a acestora. Istoric thumb|250px|Harta Balcanilor, cu regiunile locuite de aromâni în roşu În Evul Mediu aromânii au creat în 1186 în bazinul Dunării de jos şi al Vardarului (sudul actualei Românii, Bulgaria şi actuala Macedonie) regatul atunci denumit Regnum Valachorum (iar azi cunoscut ca „Al doilea ţarat bulgar”), precum şi o serie de state semiautonome pe teritoriul actualei Grecii, cum ar fi Vlahia Mare sau Vlahia Mică. Ulterior aromânii au jucat un rol important în independenţa mai multor ţări balcanice cum ar fi Bulgaria, Albania şi Grecia faţă de Imperiul Otoman. În afara acestor formaţiuni politice istorice, aromânii nu au creat, nici revendicat state, cu o singură excepţie, efemeră şi socotită de majoritatea aromânilor ca mascaradă politică, crearea în 1941 sub controlul Italiei a unui principat autonom: Principatul de Pind, după ce armata Germaniei naziste a ocupat Grecia. Aromânii astăzi În Grecia În Grecia, aromânii se împart în trei mari ramuri: cea a grămuştenilor, a pindenilor şi a fărşeroţilor. Primele două ramuri se autodenumesc armâni, în timp ce fărşeroţii se autodenumesc rămâni, rămăni sau chiar remeni. Toate cele trei ramuri sunt cunoscute de greci sub denumirea de blaxoi („vlahi”). Grămuştenii şi pindenii sunt porecliţi şi kutsoblaxoi (cuţovlahi), în timp ce fărşeroţii sunt adesea denumiţi arvanitoblaxoi („vlahi arvaniţi” sau „vlahi arbănaşi”, adică „vlahi albanezi”). Grămuştenii sunt concentraţi mai ales în nordul şi centrul Macedoniei greceşti, în timp ce pindenii locuiesc în sate din Munţii Pindului din Macedonia de sud-vest, în Epirul de nord, respectiv în vestul Tesaliei. Unele colonii de fărşeroţi constituie majoritatea locuitorilor din şapte sate situate la sud de Epir, în Aetolia-Acarnania, zona cunoscută în evul mediu sub denumirea de Megali Blaxia respectiv Vlahia Mare. Sate răzleţe, locuite compact de fărşeroţi, se întâlnesc şi în Macedonia, pe culmile muntelui Vermion (Grămăticuva de sus şi cea de jos), dar şi în Tesalia de sud-est, în apropierea portului Volos, cum e cazul aşezării Sesclu sau Sesklo. Toţi fărşeroţii se autodenumesc rămâni, însă nu toţi rămânii vlahi se autodenumesc fărşeroţi. Acesta din urma este cazul rămânilor vlahi din localitatea Megidei sau Midzidei (în greceşte Kefalovryso). O altă aglomerare de aromâni se găseşte pe versanţii vestici ai muntelui Olimp, în sud-estul Macedoniei greceşti. Aceşti aromâni nu sunt nici grămuşteni nici fărşeroţi, şi, în virtutea geografiei, nu pot fi consideraţi nici pindeni, întrucât muntele Olimp nu face parte din lanţul munţiilor Pind. Totuşi, particularităţi lingvistice şi de altă natură i-au determinat pe cercetători să ajungă la concluzia că aceşti aromâni (sau vlaho-'olimpieni', cum au mai fost numiţi) au rădăcini în aşezări tradiţionale aromâne din Pind, de unde au emigrat ulterior, în evul mediu timpuriu, în zona Olimpului. Satele locuite compact de aromâni sunt denumite de greci "Τα Βλαχοχώρια". ''Grămuşteni, pindeni, fărşeroţi:'' diferenţieri lingvistice, culturale şi politice right|thumb|200px|Vlaho-Clisura: o aşezare locuită exclusiv de aromâni în Grecia, aşa cum arăta în anii 1920' Departe de a fi reprezentat în decursul istoriei o entitate omogenă, cele trei mari grupuri ale aromânimii din Grecia vădesc diferenţieri substanţiale. Diferenţele dintre grămusteni, fărşeroţi şi pindeni sunt de ordin cultural, lingvistic şi într-o oarecare măsură vestimentare. Ca exemplu tipic, verbul a fi se conjugă complet diferit. Astfel, se conjugă Mini escu la grămuşteni şi fărşeroţi, respectiv Io hiu la aromânii din Pind, Olimp şi în unele sate din Vermion. La persoana a II-a singular se spune Tini hii pentru prima grupare, respectiv Tini eshtsă la grămusteni şi fărşeroţi. Formele mini escu/esc au fost semnalate de Theodor Capidan de asemeni la mocanii din Răşinari, Sibiu şi la cei din Soveja, Vrancea. Theodor Capidan: „Aromânii, dialectul aromân”, Bucureşti 1932 O altă clasificare, mai mult politico-culturală decât etnică, îi împarte pe aromâni în două facţiuni: cea tradiţional filoromână şi cea filoelenică. Filogrecii au fost denumiţi peiorativ de cei dintâi şi grecomani respectiv caţaoni, caţani sau căciăuni. De altfel, cara-caţanii respectiv saracacianii sunt, se pare, un grup de aromâni fărşeroti grecizaţi în secolele al XVIII-lea şi XIX-lea. Bujduveanu, Tănase - Sărăcăcianii, Editura Cartea Aromână 2005 Localităţi compact filoromâne se pot întâlni azi în munţii Pindului la Avdela, Turia (în greceşte Deskati), în munţii Vermion la Doliani şi cele două Grămăticova, la Cândrova, la Selia lânga Veria, şi parţial la Băiasa (Vovousa) şi Perivoli. Aromâni cu simţământe filoromâne mai există, deşi în minoritate, în multe alte localităţi. În Grecia slavofonii, turcofonii şi albanofonii nu sunt recunoscuţi ca populaţie nativă, dar sunt recunoscuţi ca minorităţi naţionale. În Grecia recunoscuţi ca băştinaşi pot fi doar cei ce descind din vechii eleni. Majoritatea acestora sunt grecii propriu-zişi. Aromânii au un statut particular: consideraţi drept "greci vorbitori de limbă neolatină" (deşi limba şi cultura lor au mai multe în comun cu limba română decât cu greaca), ei nu sunt recunoscuţi drept minoritate naţională, ci ca o parte din Elleniki ethniki koinonia (comunitatea neamului elenic). În Albania [[Imagine:Farseroti din Albania.jpg|right|thumb| Fărşeroate rămâne semi-nomade din Albania fotografiate în 1927 de Tache Papahagi]] Cea mai mare parte a aromânilor din Albania, care numără în jur de 80.000 de persoane, se denumesc ei înşişi rămâni, astfel încât clasificarea lor simplu ca 'aromâni' este problematică. Ei aparţin ramurii fărşeroţilor şi sunt concentraţi în zona muntoasă din sud-vestul Albaniei în jurul oraşului Corcea sau Curceaua. O altă parte a aromânilor a fost sedentarizată în zona de câmpie din jurul oraşelor Fier ajungând până pe malul mării Adriatice la Vlora sau Avlona. În anumite cazuri, sate speciale s-au alocat pentru aceştia de catre statul albanez cum ar fi aşezarea denumită Anton Poci. Cea mai cunoscută aşezare istorică aromână este localitatea Moscopole din sud-estul Albaniei. Din aceşti rămâni, mulţi bărbaţi practicau încă în anii 1950-60 transhumanţa, fără să aibă domiciliu fix, aşa cum i-a surprins etnologul clujean Petru Neiescu într-una din vizitele sale pe teren. Se pare ca aceştia nu sunt fărşeroţi propriu-zişi, ci saracaciani care au reuşit să scape de procesul de grecizare stabilindu-se în decursul diferitelor perioade istorice în spaţiul albanez. Românii din Albania Vechea politica de sprijinire de către Bucureşti a instituţiilor de învăţământ şi stabilimentelor bisericeşti pentru rămânii aromâni pare să se reînnoade şi mai recent Atena se confruntă cu concurenţă din partea României. În Albania, pe lânga susţinerea şcolii şi grădiniţei de la Divjaka, unde învaţă româna şi aromâna Învăţământ în limba maternă pentru aromânii din Albania în Curierul Naţional 13 martie 2004 ] peste 60 de copii, s-au alocat peste 2 miliarde de lei pentru Biserica ortodoxă aromână "Schimbarea la Faţă" din Korcea, patronată de Patriarhia română unde activează preotul-paroh aromân fărşerot Dumitrache Veriga Viaţa românilor ortodocşi în Balcani: Pr. DUMITRACHE VERIGA - Albania "Sunt singurul preot român din Albania" - Dumitrache Veriga în Formula As nr. 454. Cel mai vestit şi apreciat fotograf profesionist contemporan din Albania, Aurel Duka, este aromân. Fatos Nano, alt aromân, a fost prim-ministru din partea Partidului Socialist în perioada 1991-2005. În Republica Macedonia În Republica Macedonia, aromânii aparţin mai ales ramurii grămuştenilor şi sunt concentraţi în regiunea Štip-Kočani respectiv Ovce Polje. La mică distanţă de Bitola, la o altitudine de 950 de metri, se află două aşezări tradiţionale aromâne, Gopeş respectiv Mulovişte, unde au existat şcoli româneşti şi puternice nuclee filoromâne încă din anii 1880. Aceste două aşezări oarecum izolate se remarcă printr-o arhitectură vernaculară în care predomină case solide şi spaţioase din piatră, construite uneori cu mai multe nivele. Un caz aparte îl reprezintă satele Beala de Sus şi Beala de Jos, situate tot la mare altitudine, lângă graniţa cu Albania şi care sunt locuite de fărşeroţi, parţial în comun cu albanezi ghegi. Deşi nu sunt foarte numeroşi (în jur de 20.000) în Republica Macedonia, guvernul încearcă să diminueze şi mai mult acest număr, aşa că cifra oficială este de numai 8.467. Aromânii au o situaţie mai bună decât în alte ţări, fiind reprezentaţi în parlamentul macedonean şi având dreptul să-şi păstreze identitatea etnică, lingvistică, religioasă şi culturală, precum şi dreptul la învăţământ în limba maternă, în parte şi datorită faptului că aromânii sunt printre puţinele naţionalităţi conlocuitoare care susţin Republica Macedoneană. În Bulgaria Aromânii erau concentraţi până de curând în regiunea Pirin sau Macedonia Pirinului, la sud-vest de Sofia, în jurul localităţii Giumaia sau Dzumaia de munte, astăzi parte a oraşului redenumit Blagoevgrad, care, până în 1913, s-a aflat sub administraţie otomană directă. După această dată Giumaia a intrat în componenţa statului bulgar, iar aromânii grămuşteni de aici (supranumiţi 'cipani') au fost supuşi unei campanii dure de bulgarizare. Din acest motiv, o mare parte a acestora s-a stabilit ulterior în Regatul României, în Cadrilater, de unde au fost împroprietăriţi ulterior în Dobrogea propriu-zisă. Un alt segment al aromânilor grămuşteni din zonă, care aveau simpatii pro-greceşti, s-au mutat în nordul Greciei, unde pot fi intâlniţi şi astăzi în orăşelul Prosotsani. În Bulgaria propriu-zisă, aromânii se află astăzi doar izolat, în aria muntoasă din sud-vest. În număr mai mare locuiesc în aşezarea Peştera. În afară de aromâni, denumiţi de bulgari vlasi, Bulgaria găzduieşte o importantă populaţie de vlahi vorbitori ai limbii române (dialectul dacoromân), care se autodenumesc rumâni. Aceşti vlahi nu sunt aromâni, ci dacoromâni care vorbesc un grai asemănător cu graiurile olteneşti. Aria de răspândire a acestor români se află mai ales în jurul Vidinului şi de-a lungul Dunării până aproape de Ruse. Pe lânga aceştia există în nord-estul ţării şi o populaţie de rudari romi vorbitori de limbă română (din cauza faptului că înaintaşii lor au trăit în iobăgie în Ţara Românească (Valahia) timp de mai multe secole, până la mijlocul secolului XIX). Aceştia sunt denumiţi impropriu tot vlahi (vezi mai jos). De curând, aromânii din Peştera şi românii vlahi din Vidin au început să se organizeze în comun, sub egida unei organizaţii care îi va cuprinde sub un singur nume etnic, respectiv cel de român Aromânii din Peştera îşi unesc forţele cu românii-vlahii din Vidin (în Romanian Global News 2004). Aromânii şi vlahii români nu sunt recunoscuţi ca minoritate în pofida intervenţiei de acum câţiva ani făcute de prim-ministrul de atunci Adrian Năstase link Situl oficial al Guvernul României - Revista presei nov. 2002. Recensămantul bulgar din 1926 dădea următoarele cifre: 69.080 de români, 5.324 aromâni, 3.777 "cuţovlahi", 1.551 "ţânţari" (în total 79.728 de persoane). Divizându-i în diferite subramuri, sub diferite nume, care desemneazuă de fapt una şi aceeaşi etnie, bulgarii au încercat să dilueze ca număr şi mai mult elementul româno-vlah din această ţară. Pe teritoriul Bulgariei se află şi o populaţie sedentarizată de saracaciani, concentrată în jurul oraşului Sliven. Unii istorici i-au considerat pe saracaciani drept aromâni fărşeroţi grecizaţi. Numărul real al aromânilor din Bulgaria este momentan imposibil de aflat. Deşi la recensământul bulgar din 2001 "vlahi" s-au declarat 10.566, iar alte 1.088 persoane drept "români", în regiunea Blagoevgrad (unde aromânii erau candva predominanţi), doar şapte persoane s-au declarat "vlahi" şi alte 45 de persoane drept "români". În Regiunea Sofia 195 persoane s-au declarat "vlahi" şi 93 persoane drept "români". În oraşul Sofia 26 persoane s-au identificat drept "vlahi" şi alte 20 persoane drept "români", iar în regiunea Pazargik (a nu se confunda cu judeţul Bazargic !) 109 persoane s-au identificat drept "vlahi" şi 34 drept "români". O situaţie similară este prezentă în cazul românilor propriu-zişi din nordul Bulgariei. Cele mai multe persoane care s-au declarat drept "vlahi" sau "români" la recensământul bulgar din 2001 locuiesc tocmai în nord-estul Bulgariei, fiind vorba cel mai probabil de romi românofoni (aşa-zişii "ţigani vlahi" care vorbesc un grai mixt româno-ţigănesc - vezi mai sus): în regiunea Varna s-au declarat 3.620 persoane drept "vlahi" şi 440 persoane drept "români". Drept vlahi s-au mai declarat 1.137 persoane în regiunea Şumen (la care se adaugă 58 persoane care s-au declarat "români"), 1.066 în regiunea Veliko Târnovo (+60 persoane declarate drept "români"), 940 în regiunea Razgrad (+ 118 persoane declarate drept "români"). În Serbia Actualmente este estimat la aproximativ 15.000 numărul aromânilor din Serbia. Veridicitatea acestor cifre este însă îndoielnică, deoarece la aceste cifre este posibil să fi fost incluşi şi daco-români, având în vedere că spaţiul etnic tradiţional aromân nu se întinde şi în Serbia, populaţia aromână emigrând dinspre sud, în special din Macedonia. Majoritatea aromânilor din Serbia nu mai vorbesc limba aromână. Sârbii îi numesc "ţinţari" ("cincari"). În regiunea Knjaževac trăiesc câteva zeci de familii de aromâni. La recensământul din 1921 au fost număraţi aici (în fosta regiune "Zaglavak") 69 de "vlahi", aceştia fiind grupaţi în satele Radičevac, Varoš şi Bučje. În districtul Toplica au fost număraţi în 1921: 143 de "vlahi", în actuala regiune Kosovo şi Metohia (fostele districte Zvečane, Kosovo şi Metohia) au fost număraţi 88, respectiv 178 şi 61 vlahi. În districtul Kruševac au fost număraţi 325 de vlahi, aceştia fiind grupaţi mai ales în satele Stepoš, Trimčari şi Vitanovac. În România În România slavofonii, turcofonii, germanofonii şi maghiarofonii nu sunt recunoscuţi ca populaţie nativă, ci drept minorităţi naţionale. În România sunt recunoscuţi băştinaşi cei ce descind din vechii Daci romanizaţi. Majoritatea acestora sunt Românii propriu-zişi. Aromânii au un statut particular: consideraţi drept "Români din sudul Dunării", ei nu sunt recunoscuţi drept minoritate naţională, ci ca o parte din neamul românesc, repatriată din Balcani în patria-mamă. Unii aromâni marcanţi din România, cum ar fi Matilda Caragiu-Marioţeanu, susţin tot mai frecvent că aromânii din România s-ar afla actualmente într-o criză de identitate profundăvezi comunicarea de la Academia Română din 28 Ianurie 2005Acad. Matilda Caragiu Marioteanu - Aromânii - criza de identitate. O parte dintre aromânii din România se consideră totuşi minoritate etnică şi au adresat guvernului României o cerere ca să fie recunoscuţi drept minoritate naţională. Datele statistice oscilează însă în privinţa tendinţei aromânilor de a se autoconsidera minoritate naţională, culturală sau doar lingvistică. Aceste date sunt divergente şi contradictorii. Potrivit unei ample anchete efectuate de profesorul german Thede Kahl în anul 1998, în satele din Dobrogea, 70-75% dintre locuitorii aromâni nu se consideră sau nu vor să fie consideraţi minoritate etnică. Datele acestei anchete, care susţin teza potrivit căreia cei mai mulţi aromâni din România se consideră români, s-au concretizat în lucrarea de doctorat a lui Kahl intitulată Ethnizität und räumliche Verteilung der Aromunen in Sudosteuropa (Etnicitatea şi răspândirea teritoriala a aromânilor din Europa de sud-est). Totuşi, un segment al aromânilor, provenit mai ales din grămuştenii bulgari (foşti locuitori ai comunelor din jurul Giumaiei, actualul Blagoevgrad, din vecinătatea Sofiei, emigrat în România în valuri succesive după 1926) şi vorbitor al unei variante de aromână arhaică, au înaintat autorităţilor din Bucureşti petiţii în care au cerut recunoaşterea statutului de minoritate etnică (pe lângă celelalte 19 minorităţi etnice deja recunoscute în România). La sosirea lor în România, aceşti grămuşteni au fost colonizaţi ca "macedoneni", iar cetăţenia regatului România le-a fost acordată abia după un deceniu. Orientarea acestor grupuri de aromâni este motivată de dorinţa de a-şi păstra dialectul propriu, resp. limba proprie. Statutul de minoritate le-ar permite să-şi păstreze mai bine specificul etnic, cultural şi lingvistic. Subdialectele aromânei aparţin patrimoniului european şi este în interesul Europei ca acestea să fie protejate şi să li se confere un statut aparte. Aromânii figurează de mai mulţi ani pe listele unor organizaţii europene care au în vedere situaţia popoarelor aşa zis "periclitate" (pe cale de asimilare ireversibilă). Aromânii din diaspora thumb|right|Profesorul Vasile Barba Exceptând statele din Peninsula Balcanică, unde aromânii sunt autohtoni, există comunităţi sau grupuri de emigranţi aromâni care trăiesc în diasporă. Cele mai importante şi bine organizate se află în Statele Unite ale Americii şi Canada, în Australia, respectiv în Franţa şi Germania, dar şi în România. Originea acestor comunităţi este diversă. Germania e ţara în care, la Freiburg, îşi află sediul una din cele mai importante organizaţii ale aromânilor, cu caracter transnaţional, intitulată "Uniunea pentru cultura şi limba aromână". Decanul de vârsta şi liderul necontestat al diasporei aromâne este profesorul Vasile Barba din Freiburg. Născut în Grecia, în Megali Livadhia, s-a stabilit în perioada interbelică împreună cu familia în România, de unde a emigrat în Germania. Vasile Barba a contribuit la adoptarea Recomandării 1333/1997 a Adunării Parlamentare a Consiliului Europei privind limba şi cultura aromânilor, document care în Grecia a fost criticat ca "o nouă iradea (decret) a Sultanului din 1905" şi care a recunoscut la timpul respectiv vlahii ca etnie separată de greci în cadrul Imperiului Otoman. Într-un interviu din martie 2006, Barba a declarat că "România e singura patrie a aromânilor". La Freiburg se află de mai bine de o jumătate de veac o amplă Bibliotecă Macedo-Română. În Italia, la Salo, a trăiit în exil Constantin Papanace, aromân născut la Veria, ajuns mai apoi deputat în Parlamentul României şi ministru de finanţe. În America, Societatea Fărşărotul, înfiinţată in 1902 de Nicolae Cican, un fost elev al şcolilor româneşti din Albania, este încă activă în statul Connecticut şi cuprinde grupuri eterogene de aromâni, care uneori îşi percep identitatea în mod diferit sau chiar antagonic unii faţă de ceilalţi. În conjuncţie cu Societatea Fărşărotul, deşi cu personalitate proprie, se află 'Congresul pentru cultura Macedo-Română', condus de profesorul universitar Aureliu Ciufecu, originar din comuna Pleasa, Albania şi absolvent al Liceului Român din Salonica, Grecia. În prezent Profesorul Ciufecu e consul onorific al României în Statele Unite Vezi situl oficial cu informaţii despre activitatea diplomatică a Dr. Aureliu Ciufecu link. Pentru un timp, Ciufecu a fost secretar al Societăţii Fărşărotul, el fiind înlocuit ulterior de mai tânărul Nick Balamaci, un aromân născut în Statele Unite, căruia i s-a reproşat temporar o atitudine făţiş conciliatoare pro-greacă reflectată în tonul editorialelor publicate în buletinul societăţii. Societatea Fărşărotul se află în vizorul diplomaţilor eleni de la Ambasada Greciei la Washington D.C., care tradiţional monitorizează activitatea diasporei aromâne, deseori acuzată de activităţi aşa zise antielene. În Franţa, unii aromâni sunt grupaţi sub egida asociaţiei 'Tră Armănami' de la Paris, condusă de omul de afaceri şi absolvent al Politehnicii din Bucureşti Iancu Perifan, care în vremea studenţiei şi ulterior a fost membru al Mişcării Legionare"Să nu ucizi" - fragment din volumul "Creştinismul Mişcării Legionare" de Flor Strejnicu, ed. Imago Sibiu, 2000 Fundaţia G. Manu Quo vadis aromânii? Aromânii se află în prezent la răscruce de drumuri, iar conjunctura politică pare să le surâdă din nou. La 1 ianuarie 2007 România şi Bulgaria (pe lângă Grecia) au devenit state membre cu drepturi depline ale Uniunii Europene, iar cetăţenii acestor ţări se bucură de dreptul de a călători, studia, stabili cu uşurinţă în una sau alta din aceste ţări. Aromânilor grămuşteni de origine bulgară din România care păstrează sentimentul identităţii lor în această patrie de adopţie (vezi revista 'Bana Armâneascâ' Bana Armâneascâ: armânii din România, atunci când se referă la român şi la "români" în general, îi numesc mucanji (mocani). Despre "mucan" (mocan) ca termen aromân generic pentru a desemna pe români vezi N.Saramandu sau Thede Kahl - "Ethnizität und räumliche Verteilung der Aromunen in Sudosteuropa"- Münster 1999 li se deschid noi oportunităţi pentru salvarea propriei identităţi. Profesorul de istorie contemporană la Universitatea din Viena Max Demeter Peyfuss remarca într-un articol publicat în Curierul Naţional că "Într-o viitoare Europă comună, aromânii - indiferent de ce parte a frontierei ar trăi (căci frontierele moderne au distrus spaţiul natural de viaţă al aromânilor) - trebuie să obţina dreptul lor nelimitat de domiciliu ca aromâni."Vezi text în care Peyfuss e citat. Personalităţi thumb|200px|Emanoil Gojdu thumb|180px|Toma Caragiu * Atenagora Piru, Patriarh Ecumenic al Constantinopolului; * George Becali, om de afaceri român; * George Bellu, filantrop român şi francez (Georges de Bellio); * Maica Tereza (Agnes Gongea Boiagiu), călugăriţă albaneză; * Toma Caragiu, actor şi umorist român; * Ion Caramitru, actor, fost ministru al culturii în România; * Gica Coada, interpret român; * Neagu Djuvara, istoric, diplomat şi autor român; * Ioan Jak Rene Juvara, chirurg român, profesor; * Toma Fila, avocat sârb; * Octavian Goga, scriitor, poet şi fost prim-ministru al României ; * Emanoil Gojdu, Avocat şi filantrop român, fondator al Fundaţiei Emanoil Gojdu; * Stere Gulea, regizor * Gheorghe Hagi, fotbalist internaţional; * Ştefan Octavian Iosif, scriitor român ; * Jovan Karamata, matematician sârb (1902-1967); * Ioannis Kolettis, general, a obţinut independenţa Greciei în faţa Imperiului Otoman, prim-ministru al Greciei; * Mitrush Kuteli, poet albanez; * Apostol Margarit, politician; * Iosipos Moisiodax, autor grec; * Constantin Noica, filozof român ; * Mina Minovici, om de ştiinţă român, fondator al sistemului modern de medicină legală; * Lazar Paču, economist şi politician în Regatul Serbiei şi Regatul Iugoslaviei; * Camil Ressu, pictor român; * Andrei Şaguna, patriot, episcop român; * Theodor Trâpcea, profesor univesitar român; * A. D. Xenopol, istoric român; * Iannis Zicu, fotbalist român. Istorici care s-au ocupat de aromâni * Tănase Bujduveanu A murit istoricul Tănase Bujduveanu, autor a numeroase cărţi despre Dobrogea, 20 decembrie 2015, Mariana Iancu, Adevărul, accesat la 21 ianuarie 2017Exclusivitate „Telegraf”: A murit istoricul Tănase Bujduveanu, 20 decembrie 2015, Telegraf de Constanţa, accesat la 21 ianuarie 2017 Note Bibliografie recomandată [[Imagine:Aroumains1.jpg|thumb|150px|right|'Un titlu editorial de exceptie': cartea Les Aroumains a francezului de origine aromână născut in România Nicolas Trifon]] * Bara, Mariana, "Le lexique latin hérité en aroumain dans une perspective romane", LincomEuropa Verlag, München, 2004, 231 p.; ISBN 3-89586-980-5. * Bara, Mariana, "LIMBA ARMÃNEASCÃ. VOCABULAR ŞI STIL", Editura Cartea Universitară, Bucureşti, 2007, 204 p.; ISBN 978-973-731-551-9. * Kahl, Thede - "Istoria aromânilor", Editura Tritonic, Bucureşti, 2006; * Trifon, Nicolas, "LES AROUMAINS. Un peuple qui s'en va", Paris, 2005, 476 p.; ISBN 2-909899-26-8. * Schwandner-Sievers, Stephanie, in vol. "Balkan Identities" ed.Maria Todorova, New York University Press, 2004, 374 p.; ISBN 9-7808134782798. * Koukoudis, Asterios I. - "The Vlachs: Metropolis and Diaspora", Salonic, 2004, cu 388 foto; ISBN 960-7760-86-7; * A.N. Haciu - "Aromânii. Comerţ, industrie, arte, expansiune, civilizaţie", ediţia I, 1936; ediţia a II-a, Editura Cartea Armână, Constanţa, 2003, 598 p.; ISBN 973-8299-25-X. * Saramandu, Nicolae - "Studii aromâne şi meglenoromâne" - Editura Ex Ponto, Constanţa, 2003; ISBN 973-644-238-1. * Tache Papahagi - "Dicţionarul dialectului aromân. General şi etimologic", Editura Academiei, Bucureşti, ediţia I 1963, ediţia a II-a 1974. * A. Rubin - "Les Roumains de Macedoine" (1913); * A.D. Xenopol - "Une enigme historique: Les Roumains au Moyen Age" Paris 1885; * Apostol Mărgărit - "Etudes historiques sur les Valaques du Pinde" - Constantinople (1880) şi * Apostol Mărgărit - "Les Grecs, Les Valaques, et les Albanais de l'Empire Ottoman" - Bruxelles (1886); * B. Stuart - "The Vlakhs of Mount Pindus" - London (1868); * Baldaci - "The Romanians of Albania"(1924); * E.M. Picot - "Les roumains de la Macedoine" - Paris (1875); * Friedman, Victor A., "The Vlah Minority in Macedonia: Language, Identity, Dialectology, and Standardization" în Selected Papers in Slavic, Balkan, and Balkan Studies, ed. Juhani Nuoluoto, Martii Leiwo, Jussi Halla-aho. Slavica Helsingiensa 21. University of Helsinki, 2001. online * G. Papacostea-Goga - "Macedo-Romanian awakening" (1924); * George Zuca - "Study on the economy of the Aromanians of Pindus" (1906); * H. Cândroveanu - "Caleidoscop Aroman" (1999); * Ioan Arginteanu - "The History of the Macedo-Romanians" (1904); * Ioan Caragiani - "Historical studies about the Romanians of the Balkan Peninsula" (1891, reeditat în 1941); * Marcu Beza - "Paper on Rumanian People" (London - 1920); * Matilda Caragiu-Marioteanu - "Glota und Ethos der Aromunen" (1971); * N. Batzaria - "Istoricul fondării oraşului Crusova" - (1904); * N. Densusianu et F. Dame - "Les Roumains du Sud. Macedoine. Epirus. Thessaly" - Paris (1877); * N. Zdrulla - "The movements of the Aromanians of Pindus" (1922); * O. Randi -"Il fenomeno degli Aromuni" - Zara (1939); * P. Papahagi - "Basme aromâne şi glosar", Bucureşti, 1905; * P.N. Vaidomir - "Contribuţii la istoria românilor sud dunăreni" - Mediaş (1943); * R. Suster - "I Romeni del Pindo" - Roma (1930); * Tache Papahagi - "Images d'ethnographie roumaine et aroumaine" (3 vols.) - Bucureşti, (1928-1934); * Tănase Bujduveanu - Sărăcăcianii, Editura Cartea Aromână, (2005); * Tereza Stratilesco - "From Carpathian to Pindus" - Boston (1907, retipărit 1981); * Theodor Capidan - "Aromânii, dialectul aromân", Universitatea Bucureşti (1932); http://www.unibuc.ro/CLASSICA/dialectularoman/cuprins.htm * Theodor Capidan - "The Farseroti - Linguistical study on the Romanians of Albania" (1935), "The Nomadic Romanians" Cluj (1926), "The Megleno-Romanians - Their history and speech" (vol. I) şi "Their popular literature" (vol. II) - Bucharest 1925 - 1928); * V. Diamandi-Aminceanu: "The Romanians of the Balkan peninsula" - Bucharest 1938; * V. Papacostea - "Aromanian Documents" (1860 - 1870); * Valeriu Papahagi - "The Aromanians of Moschopole" (1935); * Josef Sallanz - "Bedeutungswandel von Ethnizität unter dem Einfluss von Globalisierung. Die rumänische Dobrudscha als Beispiel" - (= Potsdamer Geographische Forschungen; 26). Potsdam (2007). ISBN 978-3-939469-81-5; Legături externe * * Cine sunt cuţovlahii, „paleoromânii“ rătăciţi de secole la poalele Olimpului: „Noi vlahi, nu greci! Fraţ cu voi, vorbim vlăheşte”, 22 octombrie 2016, Angela Sabau, Adevărul Vezi şi * Limba aromână * Vlah * Originile românilor * Mocani * Saracaciani * Listă de aromâni Categorie:Aromâni Categorie:Românime Categorie:Românism